


Guerra entre Destinos

by Toby_Hamee_Seer_Hork_Bajir



Series: Los destinos de Albión [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby_Hamee_Seer_Hork_Bajir/pseuds/Toby_Hamee_Seer_Hork_Bajir
Summary: Secuela de Juicios del Destino. Tras contar su historia, Merlín ha abandonado Camelot dejando a una Mesa Redonda fracturada. Durante su ausencia, Arturo y sus compañeros están preparando el camino para levantar la prohibición de la magia esperando traer la paz al reino y a su gente. Pero sin que ellos lo sepan, Morgana ha urdido un nuevo plan para usurpar el trono de Camelot, así tenga que traer la ruina a todo Albión para conseguirlo.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Nuevamente aquí les traigo la tercera parte de la serie "Los Destinos de Albión", trataré de ser constante con las actualizaciones de la historia. Cualquier comentario, crítica o felicitación siempre es bien recibido.
> 
> Y como siempre, no poseo los derechos sobre la serie televisiva de Merlín o sus personajes, todos estos pertenecen a la BBC, así que esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro o comercialización sin ninguna ganancia monetaria ni nada por el estilo. Sólo es un pequeño hobby que estoy empezando a desarrollar.

La ruina sobre Albión desciende

la oscuridad se abate cegando a los que ven

pugnas y guerras incendian la tierra que llama al Alto Rey.

 

Dos destinos se enfrentan:

Uno brillante y espléndido,

el otro condenado a repetir el pasado.

 

Uno con paz y armonía,

regido en el valor y la justicia,

reunido Albión en igualdad.

 

El otro rencoroso y vengativo,

dominado por la Nacida del Mar.

Ama del vendaval y la noche,

Reina del Aire y las Tinieblas,

Señora del Consejo Maléfico.

 

Rey contra Rey

Reina contra Reina

Llueve la sangre para deleite de Morrigan.

 

Enemigos trastornados y heridos,

traidores a sí mismos y a su fe

acuchillan el centro con saña

liberan el mal soñado.

 

Un sacrificio para la restauración,

tres elegidos para el futuro,

tres caminos se abren en la búsqueda.

Dos hacia la ruina

Uno solo al porvenir.

_Del Libro del Destino_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Vrisa se despertó repentinamente jadeando. Respirando profundamente, la joven cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que colocaba su temblorosa mano sobre su pecho donde su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente.

 _‘Tranquila. Respira, sólo respira’_ se dijo una y otra vez tratando de calmar la creciente sensación de temor mientras recordaba su pesadilla. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al darse cuenta que había descrito su visión como una pesadilla. No había llamado a una visión del futuro una pesadilla en mucho tiempo. Desde que se había entrenado como una vidente, ella había aprendido a distinguir los sueños comunes de una visión sobre el futuro; sin embargo, estas últimas visiones parecían cada vez más una pesadilla que un mensaje del destino. Ese sentimiento de impotencia, de abandono, ese _vacío_ …

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la druida al recordar esa horrible sensación. _‘Todo está bien. Todavía estamos a tiempo’_ se dijo la druida a sí mismo repitiendo una y otra vez su mantra hasta que su malestar hubo disminuido. Una vez más tranquila, Vrisa se levantó de la cama buscando un pequeño cuenco con agua para beber. Ávidamente la caudilla bebió sin importarle la fría sensación del líquido al deslizarse por su garganta hasta que se hubo asentado en su estómago, permitiéndole relajarse un poco más.

Silenciosamente, la mujer se colocó su capa sobre sus hombros antes de salir de la tienda, encaminándose hacia la pequeña fogata en el centro del campamento, la cual se mantenía encendida durante la noche. Escudriñando brevemente el cielo nocturno, Vrisa se percató que no debía de pasar mucho de la media noche. Tanto el campamento como el bosque se mantenían silenciosos, resonando ocasionalmente el chillido de alguna lechuza.

Esta sería la última noche en estos bosques, mañana el campamento se movería nuevamente. Los vigilantes anunciaban un incremento de patrullas tanto de Camelot como de Mercia en la zona, y lo último que necesitaban era quedar en medio de un conflicto.

Sí, los tiempos estaban cambiando, el Actual y Futuro Rey había comenzado a aceptar su destino y el de Emrys, pero todavía no había habido cambios sobre la política de Camelot con respecto a la magia, y por tanto, tampoco en los demás reinos donde se desconfiaba de todos sus usuarios.

Con un suave suspiro, Vrisa dirigió su vista hacia la fogata, concentrándose en las danzantes llamas. La caudilla vació su mente de todo pensamiento alejando todas sus preocupaciones. Desde que eran jóvenes, los druidas se entrenaban para sentir la magia de la tierra a su alrededor, conectarse con ella. Como vidente, ella estaba mucho más conectada con la magia de la tierra que sus demás compañeros, así que debía saber cómo buscar los signos para poder descifrar los mensajes que le eran enviados a través de sus sueños.

Las profecías en los sueños muchas veces eran crípticas, escenas inconexas que a primera vista no eran claras hasta que sucedía lo anunciado por el destino. Éstas siempre se encontraban en halos de misterio, que muchas veces se traducían como oscuridad. Oscuridad que sólo la luz podía hacer retroceder revelando más de lo que los sueños mostraban.

“ **Onswápan þá tōwearda genipu** ” murmuró Vrisa sin despegar su vista de las flamas.

Los ojos de la druida destellaron de color dorado mientras continuaba mirando entre las llamas buscando alguna señal o respuesta sobre sus visiones, pero al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, el fuego no revelaba nada. Desde el retorno de Emrys a este mundo, las terribles visiones del futuro no se habían detenido, siempre enseñando el mismo mensaje una y otra vez, la misma advertencia: peligro inminente.

 _‘¿Qué está pasando?’_ se preguntó Vrisa preocupada. Ella no era la única que había visto las futuras calamidades, muchos videntes habían visto varias señales de peligro, pero al final nadie podía definir lo que estaba sucediendo, como si la visión se interrumpiera por completo, dejando un horrible malestar de vacío y pérdida.

La visión era casi siempre la misma: Emrys y el Rey luchaban contra un ejército que ella no podía reconocer. Camelot estaba en llamas, y en el último momento, una espada era blandida en medio de la oscuridad y…la visión se terminaba. Una y otra vez todo terminaba en una espada hendiendo el aire y luego, nada, sólo el vacío. ¿Qué significaba esto? Nadie había sabido interpretar estas señales.

Pero esta noche hubo un cambio significativo. Una voz, que le era completamente desconocida, recitaba unas antiguas líneas: ‘Sombras y ruina sobre Albión descienden… dos destinos se enfrentan… traen dolor nunca antes visto… Tres caminos se abren en la búsqueda…’.

Aquellas líneas no le eran extrañas, ella las conocía a la perfección desde que había sido nombrada vidente del clan del Zorro y posteriormente su líder. En cuanta fue nombrada como guía del clan, Vrisa tuvo que aprenderse de memoria la profecía del Actual y Futuro Rey y Emrys. Todo druida crecía escuchando sobre esta profecía y las promesas de un mejor futuro, pero ninguno la conocía al pie de la letra o en su totalidad, ese era un privilegio reservado para los líderes de los clanes, quienes la protegían celosamente.

Día a día, la profecía comenzaba a realizarse, y aunque el prometedor futuro de Albión parecía estar próximo, todavía había muchos retos por delante para lograrlo. La magia no era todavía libre, los reinos no parecían estar cerca de unirse a pesar de que había paz entre ellos, el vínculo entre Emrys y Arturo Pendragon se había debilitado obligando al brujo a marcharse de Camelot, además, todavía estaba la amenaza de la Reina del Aire y las Tinieblas.

 _‘Morgana’_ pensó amargamente Vrisa sintiendo lástima por la bruja. ¿Estaría ella teniendo las mismas visiones? _‘Seguramente lo hace’_ reflexionó la druida _‘Pero ella no las entiende. No tiene entrenamiento como vidente’_. Podría verlas, ¿pero qué podría saber ella cuando ella misma era la causa de las visiones?

 _‘¡Qué amargo destino el de ella y su compañero! Venir a este mundo para traer la ruina de todos’_ pensó Vrisa con compasión. Muchos dicen que nadie escapa al destino, pero quizás, sólo quizás, el camino del destino pudo haber sido diferente para todos los involucrados.

Vrisa continuó reflexionando sobre los destinos de los que hablaba la profecía ignorando completamente su entorno siguiendo con la mirada las llamas. ¿Podría Arturo Pendragon traer la paz y la magia antes de caer ante sus enemigos? ¿Emrys podrá evadir el fatídico destino del Rey? Si los dos hermanos Pendragon están destinados a gobernar, ¿quién tomará el trono al final?


	3. Chapter 3

Era la hora del crepúsculo, y el bosque de Dyfed se cubría con su característico halo dorado que le confería a estas tierras un aire de misterio con la promesa de grandes maravillas. Era este increíble momento uno de los favoritos de Merlín desde que había conocido a Blaise en la loma en medio de los bosques de este reino, donde actualmente el brujo contemplaba el paisaje a su alrededor. Fue durante el tiempo en el que había perdido la memoria, y había adoptado la identidad de Wyllt, que él había comenzado a amar este momento.

Recordaba que cada vez que él y su amigo Blaise subían a la loma para contemplar el crepúsculo, Wyllt siempre se perdía en el momento. Blaise siempre dijo que Wyllt le daba la impresión de que, aunque físicamente él estaba en medio de Dyfed, su mente parecía viajar cientos de millas lejos de aquí, quizás tratando de recordar su pasado, pero nunca sin recibir una respuesta satisfactoria.

En ese entonces, Wyllt jamás había conseguido una respuesta para las preguntas de su amigo, así como para sus impresiones, ya que él mismo no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo; pero ahora, Merlín ya tenía una respuesta. El dorado que cubría los bosques le recordaba al color de la magia, aquella parte que lo hacía ser quien era, y que lo completaba. Al parecer, subconscientemente, él sabía que algo le faltaba, y al parecer eso era lo que buscaba durante los breves minutos en los que duraba esta parte del día.

El momento del crepúsculo terminó con el dorado retrocediendo ante el azul oscuro de la noche. Suspirando brevemente, Merlín se levantó y comenzó su descenso de la loma rumbo a la cabaña de Blaise sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Desde que había dejado Camelot apenas cuatro meses atrás, Merlín había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre sí mismo y los cambios que habían llegado a su vida. Era extraño, recordaba su vida como Wyllt de Dyfed, al igual que como Merlín de Ealdor y Camelot; pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si hubiera perdido una parte de su vida durante su tiempo como Wyllt.

Recordaba haber deseado, en algún momento durante su destierro, tener una vida más tranquila y común, sin magia y sin un destino, y la había vivido, pero al parecer ese tiempo había terminado, él debía volver a ser Merlín el Brujo, el Emrys de la profecía. Recordaba a la perfección su última reunión con Lancelot antes de despertar de su sueño. Todavía había esperanzas para el futuro de Albión que debía de construir junto con Arturo. Le alegraba saber que todos sus amigos habían aceptado su magia y quién era, que no le guardaban rencor o resentimiento, pero ¿qué pasaría con la prohibición de la magia?

Arturo no había compartido con él cuáles eran sus futuros planes sobre la legislación mágica. Esperaba que a pesar de todas sus fallas, Arturo pudiera ver que había buscado sólo lo mejor tanto para él como para Camelot. El rey le había agradecido después de contar su historia, había recorrido toda una travesía para encontrar una cura para su ‘enfermedad’, entonces seguramente el cambio ocurriría, ¿correcto?

Levantando la mirada, Merlín se percato de haber llegado a la cabaña donde se estaba quedando con Blaise, y ahora también Gwaine. Con un destello de sus ojos, Merlín encendió las velas iluminando la estancia, la cual se encontraba completamente vacía. Seguramente Gwaine se encontraba en la taberna del pueblo perdiéndose en el alcohol, y Blaise, probablemente, lo estaba vigilando.

Con un suspiro y una leve sacudida de resignación al prever el estado en el que llegarían sus dos amigos, Merlín comenzó a preparar la cena. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que habían dejado Camelot, Merlín todavía continuaba preocupándose por las posibles consecuencias que sufriría Gwaine por abandonar Camelot y su deber, ¿qué pasaría con su futuro como caballero?

-oOo-

_Flashback_

“Creo que será mejor que nos detengamos para descansar y comer un poco antes de continuar” dijo Blaise mientras detenía a los caballos y se bajaba de la carreta para liberar a los caballos y llevarlos a beber a un arroyo cercano. “Merlín, ¿puedes ir preparando el almuerzo?”

“Claro Blaise” respondió el brujo mientras buscaba ente los sacos sus víveres.

“Te ayudo amigo” respondió Gwaine pasándole los platos donde Merlín iba colocando una porción de carne seca, pan y un poco de fruta.

“No deberías haber venido con nosotros, Gwaine” dijo Merlín seriamente una vez que Blaise se hubiese alejado junto con los caballos.

Gwaine se quedó a medio camino de morder una manzana ante la declaración de su amigo “Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo” preguntó el caballero tranquilamente después de un breve silencio.

“Eres un caballero de Camelot” respondió Merlín severamente terminando de llenar el tercer plato con el almuerzo.

“Meeerlín” dijo el caballero con una sonrisa divertida antes de darle otra mordida a su fruta “Te pedí una buena razón”.

“¡Esa es una buena razón!” exclamó el brujo escandalizado “Tienes un deber con el reino y con Arturo”.

“La princesa puede sobrevivir sin mí un tiempo” respondió Gwaine moviendo la mano restándole importancia al asunto antes de continuar devorando su manzana “Y el reino tiene a León, Percival, Elyan y a los demás caballeros. No le pasará nada”.

“Gwaine” empezó Merlín.

“No, Merlín” interrumpió Gwaine sonando bastante serio por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar “Escúchame bien, después de tu duelo con Morgana, consideré seriamente irme de Camelot. Quería culpar a Arturo y a su reino por lo que te había sucedido, a lo que te orillaron.

“Pero también me di cuenta de que no podía abandonar todo nada más porque sí. Me quedé para apoyar a la princesa lo mejor que pude tratando de evitar que terminara por quebrarse. Estuve ahí para él y los demás. Ahora es tu turno, mi lugar es a tu lado amigo” dijo el caballero mirando seriamente al brujo retándolo a seguir reclamando por su decisión.

“Gwaine, yo…lo siento. Nunca quise que tuvieras que elegir entre tu deber y yo” dijo Merlín con un nudo en la garganta sintiéndose mal por la posición en la que había puesto a su amigo.

“No tienes nada porque disculparte, amigo. Esta fue mi decisión, _yo_ quise hacer esto” dijo el caballero solemnemente “Eres mi mejor amigo, Merlín. Tengo un deber para contigo, al igual que con Arturo y Camelot. Además, eres un ciudadano de Camelot, al venir aquí contigo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como caballero protegiendo a uno de los ciudadanos del reino”.

“Gwaine, gracias” dijo finalmente el brujo con los ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa.

“No es nada, amigo” respondió el caballero con una sonrisa igual de amplia.

_Fin del flashback_

-oOo-

Merlín sonreía mientras rememoraba su charla con Gwaine. Lo hacía sentir feliz el tener a uno de sus mejores amigos caballeros a su lado. Sus palabras reconociéndolo como uno de los ciudadanos de Camelot y que por tanto estaba a su disposición le hacía sentir que el vínculo que había forjado con el reino que había adoptado como propio, todavía estaba presente y que éste era fuerte, limitando el sentimiento de nostalgia.

Con una sonrisa un poco más amplia, Merlín se enfocó en continuar cortando los vegetales para el estofado, tenía que terminar antes de que llegaran sus amigos.

-oOo-

“Gwaine, es hora de irnos” llamó Blaise un tanto impaciente.

“Blaise, todavía es temprano” respondió el caballero antes de darle un gran trago a su tarro de cerveza al mismo tiempo que abrazaba un poco más a la joven camarera que se encontraba sentada en su regazo bastante complacida.

“Hemos estado aquí desde el atardecer” replicó Blaise.

“Oh por favor, tenemos tiempo” respondió el caballero al exasperado ermitaño mientras comenzaba a susurrar en la oreja de la camarera que soltó una pequeña risa mientras se sonrojaba.

“¿Seguro? ¿No tienes, no sé, enviar un mensaje o recibir alguno?” preguntó Blaise mirando con curiosidad a su compañero.

Sorprendido, Gwaine se atragantó con su bebida. Tosiendo, el caballero levantó la mirada hacia Blaise quien se limitó a verlo con una exasperante tranquilidad “¿Q-qué?” logró articular al final.

“¿O no es así?” dijo el ermitaño impasiblemente.

“Lo siento, hermosa” dijo Gwaine con un poco de dureza mientras continuaba mirando con seriedad a su compañero.

En cuanto la joven se fue, Gwaine se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su bebida y salió de la taberna seguido de cerca por Blaise.

Comenzaba a anochecer, según Blaise, no debía pasar mucho del ocaso, nuevamente se había perdido ese momento junto con Wyllt, o mejor dicho, Merlín, todo por estar vigilando a este ‘Caballero de Camelot’. El pueblo ya comenzaba a vaciarse, por lo que el camino hacia la cabaña fue bastante tranquilo.

“Bien” dijo Gwaine de repente empujando a Blaise hacia un callejón vacío “¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?”

“Lo he sabido desde hace un par de meses” respondió Blaise alejando a Gwaine por medio de un empujón “Después de que encontré una carta dirigida a tu nombre”.

“¿Leíste mi correspondencia?” replicó Gwaine enojado “No tenías derecho a hacerlo”.

“No la leí, Gwaine” contestó Blaise “Bastó con ver el sello y la firma para saber de _dónde_ venía”.

“¿Merlín sabe?” preguntó el caballero.

“No le he dicho nada” contestó Blaise con calma.

Gwaine se pasó una mano por el rostro, alejando su cabello de su rostro “¿Por qué no lo hiciste?”

“Primero quería preguntarte sobre la carta, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, te vi escabulléndote en la noche. Así que te seguí, y pude ver que así como recibías una nueva carta, enviabas otra rumbo a Camelot”.

“¿Entonces?” preguntó Gwaine.

“Merlín confía en ti” respondió Blaise “Y sé que no harías nada para lastimarlo. Pero eso no evita que quiera asegurarme de que él esté bien. Así que explícate”.

“¿Es tan malo que quiera saber sobre el reino que juré proteger?” preguntó Gwaine con un deje de inocencia que no engañó para nada a Blaise.

“No, pero tampoco esperaría que recibieras cartas del mismo Rey de Camelot” contestó Blaise sin dejarse distraer con la treta del caballero “¿Sobre qué estás informando a Arturo Pendragon?”

“No es nada que te deba preocupar” dijo Gwaine tratando de evadir las preguntas.

“¡Cómo no!” replicó Blaise enojado “Mi mejor amigo es un usuario de magia, y ahora resulta que le pasas informes al rey del mayor reino antimagia de todo Albión”.

“Arturo no hará nada en contra de Merlín” dijo Gwaine defendiendo al rey “Lo sabes. Tú mismo estuviste ahí”.

“Quizás” respondió Blaise cruzándose de brazos “Pero los Pendragon cambian fácilmente de opinión”.

“Arturo no es así” dijo Gwaine.

“¿Seguro?”

“Totalmente”

“¿Entonces por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué se lo ocultas?” continuó Blaise presionando al caballero.

“Es para darle su espacio y evitar abrumarlo” respondió Gwaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise guardó silencio mientras veía con confusión al caballero. ¿Abrumarlo sobre qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando en Camelot en estos momentos? ¿Qué quiere el Rey de Camelot con Merlín?

“Será mejor que te expliques” respondió Blaise.

Gwaine suspiró antes de empezar a explicarse.

-oOo-

_Flashback_

_Camelot. Cuatro meses atrás_

La reunión de la Mesa Redonda había terminado hace apenas unos minutos, y aunque no había hecho muchas cosas durante todo este día, salvo escuchar a su mejor amigo contar todos sus actos heroicos en la defensa de Arturo y Camelot, Gwaine no podía evitar sentirse agotado.

 _‘Tanto tiempo vigilando a Merlín cuando él nos estaba vigilando desde las sombras’_ pensó Gwaine con una sonrisa burlona formándose en su rostro ante la ironía de la situación. Pero a pesar de todo el poder que tenía su amigo, él seguía siendo humano, y al parecer, él todavía llevaba mucho sobre sus hombros.

Un destino como el suyo, incluso compartido con alguien como Arturo, era demasiado para alguien tan joven, sobre todo para alguien que se había visto obligado a permanecer escondido durante la mayor parte de su vida, enseñándosele a temer y desconfiar, casi sin tener la oportunidad de buscar apoyo o ayuda. ¿Cómo Merlín había durado tanto con estas responsabilidades? Todas esas pérdidas y sacrificios, ¿de verdad valieron la pena? Esas eran preguntas que seguramente Merlín se había hecho, pero quién sabe si había encontrado la respuesta.

Deteniéndose, Gwaine sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tan ciego, y no haber descubierto todo esto. Las pistas eran tan claras y obvias, toda esa suerte con los bandidos y peleas, ¡qué idiota!

 _‘Lance siempre lo supo’_ pensó Gwaine sin poder evitar un pequeño sentimiento de amargura. Él había visto el vínculo y unidad que tenía Merlín con el difunto caballero, y aunque nunca se sintió celoso por la amistad entre ambos, siempre se preguntó que unía a sus dos amigos más estrechamente, tal vez mucho más que con Arturo. Ahora estaba claro: Lance veía a Merlín por quien en realidad era. _‘Pero Lancelot murió’_ reflexionó Gwaine _‘Y Merlín no pudo confiar su secreto a nadie más’_.

Enojado, Gwaine golpeó la pared con su puño saboreando el dolor, el cual era mínimo en comparación con el de su amigo. Debió haber sabido, debió haber estado para él. Él falló al no mostrar que era de confianza para algo como esto. Falló en no buscarlo después de que se ‘hubiera tomado unas vacaciones’. No estuvo a su lado para enfrentar a la bruja hace un año.

Resoplando molesto, Gwaine se encaminó rápidamente en busca de Arturo. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Él tenía un deber tanto con Merlín como con la princesa, y por extensión con Camelot.

 _‘¡Por fin! ¡Fuerza ha llegado! ¡El trío está completo!’_ recordó Gwaine que el Guardián del Puente lo había llamado por ese nombre al igual que el dragón. No sólo eso, según al parecer, Merlín había sido nombrado Magia, y Arturo era el Coraje. Bien, no estaba seguro del porqué de esos sobrenombres, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer honor al suyo.

* * *

 _‘Bien. Es hora’_ se dijo Gwaine antes de tocar a la puerta del rey listo para abordar su petición.

“¿Arturo? ¿Señor” llamó Gwaine entrando a la cámara del rey buscando a su señor, quien se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana.

“¿Señor?” volvió a llamar Gwaine un poco más fuerte.

“No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar Sir Gwaine” dijo Arturo un tanto distraído.

“Lo siento señor” dijo Gwaine ganándose la atención del rey ante el respeto y el uso de sus títulos con propiedad “Llamé pero no recibí respuesta alguna”.

“Entonces no debiste haber entrado” replicó Arturo mirando con fijeza al caballero.

“Lo siento, señor, pero esto no podía esperar más” continuó Gwaine sin eliminar su tono y actitud respetuosa.

“Bien” suspiró Arturo después de un breve momento “¿qué necesitas?”

“Señor, deseo que me dispense de mis deberes como caballero durante un tiempo” pidió Gwaine seriamente.

“¿Disculpa?” dijo Arturo sin dar crédito a la petición de Gwaine “¿Estás entregando tu dimisión?”

“No, señor” respondió Gwaine “Salvo que no me dejes otra opción”.

“Ve al punto” dijo Arturo sin comprender del todo la petición de su caballero.

“Tú y yo sabemos cuál es la decisión más probable de Merlín” explicó Gwaine “Deseo acompañarlo y apoyarlo en lo que decida hacer”.

“Ya veo” dijo Arturo con una mirada inexpresiva “Así que vas a poner por encima de tu deber a un hechicero”.

“No a un hechicero, un amigo” respondió Gwaine entrecerrando los ojos tratando de entender la actitud del rey ante esta situación.

“Me parece bien” respondió Arturo “No puedo dejar que un hechicero que es responsabilidad de Camelot vague libremente por los demás reinos. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar?”

“Arturo, ¿qué estás…?”

“Vigílalo e infórmame de sus movimientos” prosiguió Arturo sin hacer caso de la interrupción de Gwaine “Es una orden, Sir Gwaine. Espero que hagas gala del deber y honor que se espera de un Caballero de la Mesa Redonda. ¿Está claro?”

“Sí, señor”.

_Fin del Flashback_

-oOo-

“¿El rey confía tan poco en él que te mandó a espiarlo?” preguntó Blaise tratando de controlar su enojo al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños indignado por lo que estaba pasando.

“No, Blaise” contestó Gwaine “No es así”.

“¿Ah, no?” replicó Blaise “Como yo lo veo, Arturo Pendragon sigue desconfiando de Merlín a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho por él”.

“Te equivocas. Y eso es porque no lo conoces como yo lo hago. Arturo siempre se ha preocupado por Merlín; y ahora, a su manera él me pidió que lo cuidara y vigilara dada la suerte de Merlín para atraer problemas”.

“¿Y qué es lo que dicen los informes?” preguntó Blaise todavía receloso de las intenciones de su compañero y su rey.

“Lo normal” contestó el caballero encogiéndose levemente de hombros “Como ha estado recuperándose y haciendo frente a lo que ha pasado; y a cambio, Arturo me informa sobre el estado del reino y los movimientos de sus enemigos”.

“La bruja Morgana” dijo Blaise llanamente.

“No le he dicho a Merlín porque no queremos que se sienta presionado para volver a Camelot. Si ha de hacerlo, que sea bajo sus propios términos y cuando se sienta listo. Lo que esperamos que sea pronto para levantar la prohibición de la magia” dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa.

Blaise miró con completa incredulidad al caballero, ¿el Rey Arturo Pendragon de verdad estaba considerando terminar con la prohibición de la magia? ¿Él iba a dejar que Merlín fuera libre finalmente?

“¿Hablas en serio?” preguntó Blaise finalmente.

“Completamente” respondió Gwaine con una sonrisa “En palabras del propio Arturo, esto no será fácil, pero tampoco imposible”.

-oOo-

Gwaine y Blaise habían salido de la aldea apenas hace unos diez minutos y se habían internado en los bosques rumbo a su hogar. Ninguno había dicho nada después de lo que habían hablado en ese oscuro callejón, pero sin importar qué, Blaise no podía evitar sentirse feliz y emocionado por las nuevas del caballero.

“Creo que te debo una disculpa, Gwaine” dijo de repente Blaise. Gwaine se detuvo mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su compañero “No debí haber desconfiado de ti de esa manera, lo siento”.

“No hay problema compañero” contestó el caballero colocando una mano sobre el hombro del ermitaño “Te preocupas por Merlín, puedo entenderlo”.

Blaise asintió. Desde que había conocido a Merlín él se había sentido unido a él. No sabía cómo había surgido ese sentimiento, pero se preocupaba mucho por él, y eso no había cambiado incluso al descubrir la verdadera identidad de su amigo. Incluso ahora, aunque no había visto señales de que ellos serían perseguidos por Camelot, todavía el ambiente que circulaba en torno a la comunidad mágica era bastante inestable. Todavía en estos tiempos de incertidumbre, uno no podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

“Espera a que Wyllt se entere” dijo de repente con una sonrisa burlona.

“Todavía no podemos decirle. Esperemos a que Arturo dé el visto bueno para terminar con la prohibición. Seguro él querrá estar en primera fila cuando eso ocurra”.

“Muy bien” respondió Blaise dirigiéndose rumbo a la cabaña seguido de cerca por Gwaine. Wyllt había pasado por mucho, no podía evitar sentirse feliz y orgulloso por él. Después de todo, los frutos de su esfuerzo, trabajo y fe pronto serían cosechados.


	5. Chapter 5

_Princesa:_

_Poco ha cambiado desde la última carta. Merlín todavía duda en usar su magia (al menos en público), incluso si somos sólo Blaise y yo los únicos espectadores. Supongo que no es fácil romper con un hábito de toda la vida. No estoy completamente seguro en cómo ha enfrentado todo lo que ha pasado, rara vez comenta o habla sobre su historia, en ocasiones veo más a Wyllt que al Merlín que conocemos. Sin embargo, sé que él sigue ahí. Muchas veces tiene un semblante melancólico (conociéndolo debe estar pensando en su hogar)._

_Hace unos días lo vi_ jugando _con su magia en el bosque (supongo que recuerdas lo que hizo hace meses frente a nosotros en la última reunión). Su semblante cambió por completo, era Merlín siendo mucho más Merlín de lo que alguna vez había sido. ¡Él era libre! Y era más feliz de lo que nunca antes había visto. La magia es una parte esencial de quién es, ya no puede seguir ocultándola ni negándola, esa vida ya no es una opción para él._

_Sé que eventualmente él regresará, todos los sabemos, pero si las leyes no cambian pronto, temo que no lo hará porque ese es su deseo, sino por ese maldito destino y el deber que tiene hacia ti y Camelot._

_Gwaine_

 

Arturo soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras bajaba la carta después de haberla vuelto a leer. Desde que Merlín había abandonado Camelot hace cuatro meses, Arturo había mantenido una constante correspondencia con Gwaine, quien había tomado la tarea de vigilar y mantener a su amigo fuera de problemas.

Habían sido unos meses difíciles desde que Merlín se hubiese ido. Uno pensaría que después de un año de creer que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, estos cuatro meses serían mucho más sencillos sabiendo que él en realidad estaba vivo, lejos, pero vivo. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran así de simples. La separación todavía dolía ahora que el porqué de su ausencia era completamente claro y una realidad para todos sus amigos. Finalmente la despiadada ley de Camelot había alcanzado a Merlín y al resto de la Mesa Redonda.

Resoplando, Arturo se levantó de su escritorio para estirar un poco las piernas. Había sido un día bastante largo entre las reuniones con el Consejo y la revisión de la legislación actual de la magia en el reino. Poco después de la partida de Merlín y Gwaine, Arturo había comenzado a buscar el camino para levantar la prohibición de la magia, lo cual no había sido nada fácil.

Durante su vida, su padre había buscado asegurarse que su prohibición nunca pudiera ser levantada. No existían antecedentes de la magia en Camelot a excepción de los _juicios_ que habían hecho a los hechiceros que capturaban y posteriormente ejecutaban. Tal había sido la implacable búsqueda de Uther de erradicar la magia que incluso había llegado al nivel de modificar la historia de Camelot.

-oOo-

_Flashback_

_Camelot. Tres meses atrás_

“¿Gaius?” llamó Arturo suavemente a su Médico de la Corte, quien se encontraba trabajando con una mirada impasible en su laboratorio preparando remedios para sus múltiples pacientes.

“Señor” respondió Gaius cortésmente levantando la mirada “Mi señora” saludó rápidamente el médico al percatarse de la presencia de la Reina Guinevere que venía junto con Arturo “¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?”

“Queríamos hablar contigo sobre los tiempos previos a la Purga” respondió Arturo con seriedad.

“Por supuesto” dijo el médico tranquilamente señalándoles que tomaran asiento en la mesa donde generalmente tomaba sus alimentos “No puedo decir que me sorprende esto. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían” dijo el médico sentándose frente a los dos reyes que lo miraban expectantes “Bien, ¿cómo puedo ayudarles?”

“Desde que Merlín dejó Camelot hace un mes” comenzó Arturo sintiendo una punzada de dolor y pena ante la reacción de tristeza de Gaius ante la mención de su aprendiz “Guinevere y yo hemos estado trabajando para levantar la prohibición de la magia. Hemos buscado la legislación previa; sin embargo no hemos hallado nada que pudiera sernos completamente de utilidad”.

“No me sorprenden sus resultados” dijo Gaius luciendo todavía un poco abatido, pero también nada sorprendido ante los infructuosos avances de Arturo y Gwen en cumplir con sus nuevos objetivos “Difícilmente encontrarán información sobre los tiempos previos a la Purga. Uther se aseguró que muchos de los registros desaparecieran por completo junto con aquellos que podrían recordar esos tiempos”.

“¡Eso es terrible!” exclamó Gwen sorprendida ante las noticias del médico “¿Cómo podemos avanzar sin saber lo que sucedió en el pasado?”

“Afortunadamente, no estamos completamente a ciegas” respondió Gaius con una pequeña sonrisa “Cuando Uther comenzó su misión de erradicar toda la magia, él sabía que encontraría detractores, tanto entre los nobles como entre los plebeyos. Es por eso que buscó callar a todas estas personas haciendo que hablar a favor de la magia y la Antigua Religión fuera considerada un acto de traición. Eventualmente, aquellos que desafiaron abiertamente a Uther y sus leyes fueron ejecutados, pero hubo otros que sabiamente, o cobardemente, decidimos bajar la cabeza y aceptar las nuevas leyes”.

“Puedes hablar libremente Gaius” dijo Arturo con bastante seriedad “Nada de lo que digas aquí será considerado traición como tal”.

“Gracias, señor” respondió Gaius con un pequeño asentimiento “Responderé lo mejor que pueda a todas sus preguntas”.

“Arturo dice que en sus visiones, la magia formó parte de la vida cotidiana de Camelot ¿Cómo se benefició el reino?” empezó Guinevere mirando con curiosidad al médico.

“Antes de la prohibición, la magia era bastante común en Camelot” explicó Gaius “Los druidas, sanadores y hechiceros ambulantes eran bienvenidos en el reino. Muchos enfocaban la magia en distintos ámbitos: algunos los usaban para librar los cultivos de plagas, hacerlos crecer mucho más rápido, cultivar plantas fuera de temporada. Otros también usaban la magia para sanar a los enfermos y heridos potenciando los remedios contra las enfermedades con algunos hechizos. En su tiempo, las parteras y comadronas eran conocidas por el uso de la magia para el monitoreo y atención de las mujeres embarazadas, además de usar pequeños conjuros y hechizos durante el parto para asegurar la vida de la madre y del hijo.

“También habían herreros mágicos que incluían pequeños sortilegios de protección en las armaduras, los más fuertes incluso colocaban hechizos de sanación. Recuerdo que en el gremio de mineros, constructores y orfebres eran apreciados los hechiceros con afinidades con el elemento tierra. Eran bastantes útiles para buscar nuevas vetas de hierro y otros metales,  así como para trabajarlos de una manera incomparable”.

“Impresionante” comentó Guinevere después de escuchar a Gaius.

“La magia no sólo era una herramienta bélica” dijo Gaius con una suave sonrisa mientras rememoraba aquellos lejanos días “También tenía bastantes usos que beneficiaban el comercio y la economía del reino. En ese entonces, la presencia de la magia cubría la tierra de Camelot, por lo cual la naturaleza era más bondadosa, siendo muy cortas las penurias”.

“En mis visiones, el reino se veía mucho más próspero y alegre” comentó Arturo recordando lo que le había mostrado Nimueh durante su búsqueda del Grial “Gaius, ¿las afirmaciones de mi padre acerca del reino en caos por obra de los hechiceros eran falsas?”

“No del todo” respondió Gaius con un suave suspiro “Lo que decía Uther era una verdad a medias”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Gwen mirando con confusión al médico.

“Camelot era próspero, pero también tenía bastantes problemas a causa de Nimueh y la política que habían adoptado ella, Uther e Igraine” explicó Gaius con una triste sonrisa “Arturo, conoces la historia de cómo Uther recuperó Camelot del usurpador Vortigern, ¿no?”

“Por supuesto” respondió Arturo sin entender qué tenía que ver con la situación de la magia en ese entonces “Mi padre y su ejército derrotaron al usurpador en Eboracum, obligándolo a refugiarse en Snowdonia, donde mi padre finalmente terminó con él y su tiranía, reclamando finalmente su reino”.

“Así es” respondió Gaius “Pero algo que seguramente desconoces es la participación de Nimueh y sus aprendices durante la guerra entre los Pendragon y Vortigern”.

“¿Uther recurrió a la magia para ganar la guerra?” preguntó Gwen sorprendida ante la nueva revelación del médico.

“Así es” respondió Gaius “Vortigern también contaba con hechiceros entre sus filas dándole una fuerte ventaja contra los ejércitos de los Pendragon. Uther, siguiendo el consejo de Igraine, acudió a Nimueh por su apoyo. Ella accedió a ayudarlo a reconquistar Camelot, a cambio, tu padre la recompensó nombrándola como su Hechicera de la Corte”.

“Sabía que ella había tenido ese título, pero no cómo lo adquirió” dijo Arturo en voz baja al descubrir cuanto del pasado de su familia y su reino Uther había tratado de enterrar y olvidar “¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con la política de la magia?”

“Todo, Arturo” respondió Gaius “Esto tiene que ver con todo. Nimueh le aseguró a tu padre que mientras ella fuera su Hechicera de la Corte, él no se tendría que preocupar sobre los asuntos de la magia. Así, todo lo relacionado con la hechicería y la Antigua Religión quedó a cargo de Nimueh. Fueron pocas las veces en las que Uther o Igraine llegaron a intervenir en estos asuntos”.

“¿El rey y la reina no tenían poder o control sobre todo lo relacionado con la magia?” preguntó Gwen con incredulidad. Difícilmente podía creer que Uther Pendragon habría tomado semejante postura.

“Así es” respondió Gaius “Es por eso que no encontrarán algo sobre ‘las antiguas leyes de la magia de Camelot.’ Todo estaba a decisión y juicio de la Alta Sacerdotisa y Hechicera de la Corte Nimueh. Por desgracia, esto incrementó muchos otros problemas. Constantemente se escuchaba sobre hechiceros vengativos y avaros, o bien, que eran pagados por alguien más para maldecir a algún rival.

“Nimueh no podía con todos los problemas mágicos que surgían. Pero su orgullo pudo más que su buen juicio” Un suspiro de pesar salió de los labios del médico antes de continuar con su explicación “Ella nunca pudo admitir que no podía hacer esto sola. Lo que le trajo problemas con Uther, que a su vez tenía problemas con algunos miembros de la Corte”.

“¿Qué clase de problemas?” preguntó Arturo con curiosidad, lo más seguro es que ellos mismos tendrían que enfrentar algo similar, así que debían saber todo lo posible para estar preparados ante cualquier eventualidad.

“El temor a la magia y a sus practicantes siempre ha existido, Arturo” respondió Gaius tranquilamente “Siempre ha habido gente que no puede entender, y por desgracia, lo que muchas veces no nos es entendible, tendemos a temer y odiar. En ese entonces, la Corte estaba dividida entre aquellos que creían que la magia no debería tener un lugar en la política de Camelot y entre aquellos que creían que debía ser fuertemente controlada. Temo que esa misma división ustedes se encontrarán, y seguramente encontrarán una mayor oposición que en ese entonces.

“Así, a pesar de la prosperidad del reino, todavía había bastantes problemas políticos. La muerte de la reina fue la gota que derramó el vaso” dijo Gaius con tristeza “Creo que Uther nunca pudo entender la magia, y en cierta forma la temía porque era algo que no podía controlar como él lo hubiera deseado”.

“Eso no justifica el masacrar a tantos por sus acciones” dijo enojado Arturo al recordar los pecados de su padre.

“No, no lo hace” continuó Gaius “Pero debes entender Arturo que tu padre era un hombre roto, mucho antes de la traición de Morgana. Creo que él era consciente de que su inacción en cuanto a regular la magia tuvo que ver con lo sucedido con tu madre y su firme decisión de imponer una ley así de dura”.

“No tienes porque defenderlo, Gaius” continuó Arturo “Lo que hizo no tiene perdón”.

“No es tanto por defenderlo Arturo” respondió Gaius “Si no para que entiendas lo que sucedió en el pasado, y también lo que llevó a tu padre a tomar semejantes decisiones. Si quieres traer el cambio, debes tener presente todo el panorama”.

_Fin del Flashback_

-oOo-

Ahora que lo sabían, Arturo y los demás podían ver las consecuencias de las acciones del anterior rey de Camelot. El odio que había sembrado su padre en todo el reino continuaba floreciendo, y la Corte no era ninguna excepción. De acuerdo con Gaius, Uther había buscado rodearse entre aquellos simpatizantes de la prohibición, además de aquellos que, como diría Merlín, eran unos completos lamebotas que buscaban poder y beneficios al mantenerse en la línea de la política del rey; desgraciadamente, él había heredado a estas mismas personas como parte de su Consejo.

 _‘¿Cuál es el mejor camino que debemos seguir?’_ pensó Arturo sintiendo como la duda lo embargaba. Sabía que debía de liberar la magia, pero ahora, más que nunca sentía que esta decisión sacudiría por completo a todo Camelot, y sólo esperaba que esto fuera para bien. ¿Su gente les podría dar una oportunidad a los usuarios de la magia? ¿El Consejo se alzaría en su contra? ¿Qué hay de los demás caballeros? ¿Ellos lo seguirían por este camino?


	6. Chapter 6

“¡Arturo!” exclamó sorprendida Gwen al ver a su esposo en sus habitaciones mirando por la ventana pensativamente como hacía cada vez que algo le preocupaba “No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Creí que estarías afuera entrenando con los caballeros”.

“¿Entrenando?” repitió Arturo ligeramente aturdido antes de abrir los ojos con incredulidad al darse cuenta de que se había perdido el entrenamiento. _‘¡No puede ser!’_ “¡Demonios! ¡Lo olvidé!”

“¿¡Lo olvidaste!?” preguntó incrédula Gwen mirando con extrañeza a su esposo. ¿Cuándo se había visto que Arturo Pendragon olvidara que tenía entrenamiento? ¡Jamás!

“Yo…debo haber perdido la noción del tiempo” respondió Arturo bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar su enrojecido rostro al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

“¿Haciendo qué?” preguntó la reina levantando la ceja de manera muy parecida a Gaius al mismo tiempo que le daba a su esposo una mirada de desaprobación ante su negligencia con sus deberes.

“Ejem…yo…pensaba…y leía la carta de Gwaine” respondió el rey abochornado por su descuido, tratando de no retorcerse ante la severa mirada de su esposa.

“¿Llegó una nueva carta?” preguntó Gwen rápidamente olvidándose de los deberes reales ante la mención de nuevas noticias sobre sus amigos “¿Está todo bien?”

Arturo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Viendo la respuesta de su esposo, Gwen se acercó al escritorio y tomo la carta sobre la pila de informes que tenían que revisar. Los ojos de la reina pasaron rápidamente sobre las líneas con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que su expresión de curiosidad cambiaba hasta ser una de completa pena al concluir la breve carta de Gwaine.

“No parece estar yendo por el mejor camino” dijo la reina frunciendo sus labios después de unos breves momentos de silencio entre ella y su esposo.

“Yo…creí que estaría mejor…¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Han pasado cuatro meses!” se quejó Arturo mirando a su esposa con un poco de hastío ante la lenta recuperación de Merlín.

“Cada quien se recupera a su tiempo, Arturo” respondió Gwen con dulzura tomando sus manos y dándole una mirada pícara “¿Debo recordarte cuanto tiempo te tomo superar tu descubrimiento sobre su magia?”

“¡Eso es diferente!” exclamó Arturo al mismo tiempo que sentía que su rostro enrojecía nuevamente ante la vergüenza y remordimiento que le causaba recordar su reacción de ese entonces.

“¿Cuánto tiempo pudo haber durado tu malhumor si Morgana no hubiera atacado obligando a Merlín a volver a Camelot?” continuó Gwen mirándolo con seriedad.

“No lo sé, Guinevere” dijo Arturo bajando la mirada sintiéndose cada vez mucho peor.

“Exacto. Seguramente hubiera durado más que un par de meses” concluyó la reina sin darle tregua “Así que no tienes de que preocuparte” dijo suavemente levantado el mentón del rey obligándolo a verla a sus brillante y optimistas ojos achocolatados. “Eventualmente Merlín volverá aquí: a su hogar con su familia”.

“¿De verdad crees que así será?” dijo el rey dejándose embargar por la tranquilidad y esperanza que desbordaba su esposa.

“El destierro no lo mantuvo alejado” comentó Gwen sin dejar de sonreír “Además, la carta no dice que Merlín se encuentre completamente deprimido. Sólo está melancólico y con deseos de ser libre”.

“Pronto lo será, Guinevere” respondió Arturo abrazándola dejando que su sola presencia lo calmara, disfrutando del suave perfume de lavanda que su reina acostumbraba usar todos los días y que tanto lo relajaba.

“Pronto” susurró a su vez la reina esperanzadamente mientras disfrutaba de estar entre los fuertes brazos de su rey. Pronto su mejor amigo regresaría a casa, todo volvería a estar completo, tal y como debería serlo.

“Bueno Arturo, dado que faltaste al entrenamiento, me parece que podemos continuar con nuestros otros deberes” dijo la reina separándose suavemente de su esposo para tomar asiento, dirigiendo toda su atención a la pila de papeles del escritorio.

Arturo resopló un tanto molesto al tener que romper su momento con Gwen para volver al tedioso trabajo de gabinete. Dando un pequeño suspiro de resignación, el rey siguió el ejemplo de la reina tomando asiento frente a ella para continuar con la lectura del informe sobre el estado de las carreteras.

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos, la pareja real trabajó en un agradable silencio interrumpido ocasionalmente por el rasgueo de la pluma y el tronar del movimiento del pergamino conforme leían y pasaban las hojas. Así, mientras pasaba el tiempo, Arturo no pudo evitar dejar que su mente vagara nuevamente hacia Merlín y las nuevas reformas que estaban haciendo sobre las leyes de la magia.

“¿Qué te preocupa Arturo?” preguntó Gwen suavemente poniendo a un lado una de las cartas que había estado leyendo mirando con expectación a su esposo esperando que hablara.

“Sólo pensaba en lo que estamos haciendo al legalizar la magia” comenzó Arturo mirando con intensidad hacia la ventana mientras su cuerpo se tensaba como si estuviera esperando un inminente ataque, tal y como reaccionaba en el campo de batalla “Especialmente ahora que Morgana está nuevamente en movimiento”.

“¿Dudas en continuar con esto?” preguntó Gwen sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido ante las palabras del rey. _‘¡Por favor, no! ¡No dudes ahora Arturo! ¡Por favor!’_

“¡No! No es eso Guinevere” contestó rápidamente el rey calmando las preocupaciones de su esposa. “Quiero hacer esto. Es algo que se les debe a muchas personas” respondió Arturo con total convicción y fe en sus palabras “Es sólo…”

“¿Sólo qué Arturo?” preguntó la reina “¿Qué te preocupa?”

“¿Qué tal si al legalizar la magia beneficiamos más a Morgana?” preguntó el rey con los ojos llenos de preocupación y temor.

Gwen guardó silencio unos momentos antes de responderle a su esposo. Ella no podía negar los temores de su esposo, ella misma había temido que algo así pudiera ocurrir, al igual que los demás miembros de la Mesa Redonda. Legalizar la magia era una apuesta de 50 a 50: Morgana se beneficiaría y Camelot se vería gravemente perjudicado, o bien, la paz con la comunidad mágica se lograría y Morgana perdería todo el apoyo de los usuarios mágicos. ¿Cuál sería el resultado final?

“Esa es una posibilidad, Arturo. Eso no se puede negar” respondió la reina con toda la calma que pudo reunir. “Pero así como podemos vernos afectados, ella también lo será al restarle poder al darle la oportunidad de vivir en paz a los usuarios de magia” continuó Gwen suavemente “Sabes bien que no todos los hechiceros y brujos desean la guerra y continuar derramando sangre”.

“Lo sé” dijo Arturo suavemente perdido un poco entre sus pensamientos “Tienes toda la razón”.

“No podemos darnos el lujo de dudar en este momento. Sobre todo tú Arturo” continuó la reina mirando con seriedad a su esposo quien le dio una mirada llena de sorpresa ante su llamado de atención.

“El plan de la transición en el Festival de Primavera falló porque tú mismo no creías que la paz con la magia fuera posible. Tenías dudas sobre si ese era el mejor camino a seguir. Si quieres convencer al Consejo y al resto de la gente de Camelot, _tú_ debes ser la clara imagen de confianza y fe en esta decisión y en los cambios por venir”.

Arturo se limitó a mirar a su esposa con amor, orgullo y respeto. Ella había crecido tanto desde su coronación. Ella había nacido para ser una diplomática, una líder, una reina, _su_ reina, su pilar y apoyo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerla?

“Esta vez estaremos más preparados” dijo Gwen infundiéndole más confianza a su rey “Cubriremos todos los puntos posibles para frenar cualquier intento de sabotaje del Consejo, y evitar que esto termine beneficiando a Morgana”.

“¡Lo lograremos!” terminó Arturo sintiendo como su pecho se inflamaba ante el sentimiento de confianza y optimismo de su esposa, al igual que los suyos propios crecían. _‘¡No más dudas! ¡Por Merlín!’_.

“A todo esto Guinevere, ¿has tenido noticias nuevas de Elaine?” preguntó Arturo seriamente cambiando de tema.

“No” respondió la reina mientras una sombra de preocupación pasaba por sus ojos “Lo último que supe es que estaba tratando de mantener un perfil lo más bajo posible. Tal parece que Alvarr desconfía de ella, limitando sus oportunidades de obtener más información. Parece que Morgana continúa aumentando su fuerza bélica, pero todavía no han revelado quiénes son sus nuevos aliados”.

“Ya veo” respondió Arturo sintiéndose un poco más nervioso ante el último informe de Elaine LeFay, quien a pesar de las diferencias con el rey, sorprendentemente se había ofrecido a servir a Camelot como espía dentro de los dominios de Morgana en las Tierras Peligrosas. Aunque ambos habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, Arturo respetaba completamente a la sanadora, así que no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella. Especialmente ahora que había tomado bajo su cuidado a su hijo Galahad, quien ciertamente era una promesa como futuro caballero de Camelot.

“Y es por eso que no podemos darnos dudar en este momento Arturo” comentó Gwen “Mientras más pronto resolvamos esto, más pronto traeremos la paz”.

Arturo guardó silencio reflexionando sobre las palabras de su esposa. Gwen tenía toda la razón. Había mucho en juego, y esta era su máxima oportunidad para arreglar el desastre que su padre había comenzado y que él había continuado, pero aún había muchas asuntos inciertos, ¿qué pasaría con Camelot y los demás reinos después de que se hubiese levantado la prohibición? Las implicaciones de esta decisión dentro de la política interna y externa del reino serían de gran impacto.

Además, todavía faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien_ crucial para lograr la transición. Por más que lo pensaba, Arturo no podía evitar pensar que esto ya no podía continuar posponiéndose por más tiempo. “Creo que es momento de decirle a Merlín nuestros planes” dijo Arturo de repente sorprendiendo a Gwen.

“¿Estás seguro?” preguntó la reina con el entrecejo fruncido “Acordamos que no lo presionaríamos para que regresara”.

“Lo sé, es sólo lo que dijo Gwaine en su carta” explicó Arturo a su esposa “¿Y si lo que en realidad necesita es saber que estamos trayendo el cambio a Camelot? Él se fue sin saber lo que haríamos con la prohibición de la magia. Y sabes que eventualmente lo necesitaremos para lograr la transición”.

“Veo tu punto, Arturo” dijo Gwen finalmente tras reflexionar sobre las palabras de su esposo “¿Pero no crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta al presionarlo para que vuelva?”

“No lo estoy presionando para que vuelva. Sólo quiero que mantenga la esperanza en Camelot, su hogar” respondió Arturo con total sinceridad sintiendo como su corazón le dolía ante la desesperanza y melancolía con la que vivía su amigo.

“Quizás tengas razón Arturo” respondió Gwen finalmente con una sonrisa “Pero sólo informémosle del plan. Si el regresa, será por su propia decisión”.

“Me parece un buen plan” dijo un sonriente Arturo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mucho tiempo, llega un nuevo capítulo. Una disculpa por si estabas al pendiente de este fic y no lo actualizaba; pero si ese no era el caso, omite la disculpa y la excusa.  
> Estuve desganado y sin inspiración para ponerme escribir, así que las ideas no fluían, y si lo hacían, no quería escribirlas. Afortunadamente ese no es el caso ahora, y ya estamos de regreso (espero).

“Estos bosques son muy tranquilos amigo” comentó Gwaine rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos hombres “Ni siquiera parece que hubiera la posibilidad de encontrar gente viviendo en este lugar”.

“Circulan muchas historias sobre estos bosques, Gwaine. Algunos dicen que son el hogar de hadas, duendecillos y algunas otras criaturas mágicas” respondió casualmente Blaise, como si comentara el estado del tiempo de esa noche.

“¿Ah, sí?” comentó Gwaine dando un rápido vistazo al sendero a sus espaldas esperando que algo apareciera detrás de ellos.

“Honestamente nunca he visto nada que se les parezca” continuó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros “Francamente creo que sólo son rumores y supersticiones de la gente del pueblo. Y en lo personal no me molestan, es más me benefician”.

“Ciertamente es un buen lugar si lo que quieres es vivir lejos de las personas” comentó Gwaine despreocupadamente “¿Por qué viniste aquí?”.

Blaise se limitó a guardar silencio tras la pregunta de su compañero. Hacía tiempo que no se había detenido a pensar sobre su historia y los motivos que lo orillaron a vivir en estos bosques. Había sido hace tanto tiempo. Muchos años después de la guerra civil que había azotado al reino de Dyfed.

“¿Blaise?” llamó Gwaine mirando a su compañero un poco contrito al ver que había tocado un tema doloroso para el ermitaño.

“Fue hace tiempo” explicó Blaise con amargura “Serví como soldado del Ejército Real de Dyfed, siempre manteniendo en alto el nombre del ejército y del reino” dijo apenas en un suave susurro mientras una triste sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, haciéndolo ver más viejo de lo que era. “Mi padre era soldado, y crecí deseando ser uno también: fuerte y honorable. Él me enseñó todo sobre los códigos de honor, e hice de ellos la guía de mi vida y mis acciones. Desgraciadamente, durante mis años de servicio, la guerra civil estalló”.

“¡Demonios, amigo!” exclamó Gwaine sorprendido mientras escuchaba la historia de Blaise. La Guerra Civil de Dyfed había sido uno de los episodios más sanguinarios del reino. Las secuelas de la guerra todavía podían verse en el país, especialmente entre las tribus Demetae y Siluro, quienes en su búsqueda de poder habían devastado la región y a su propia gente, pero al final, ninguno de ellos se quedó en el trono.

“Eso es quedarse corto, amigo. La guerra fue mucho peor de lo que te pudieras imaginar” continuó Blaise dándole una mirada sombría “Llegó a un punto en el que no importaba si eras soldado o campesino, lo único que importaba era mantener a tu gente en el trono. Y fue cuando comencé a dudar de mi lugar como soldado, así como del Código de Honor que mi padre me había enseñado.

“Finalmente la guerra llegó a mi pueblo, Seisyllwg. Era un pueblo pequeño de recolectores y cazadores sin importancia estratégica ni política. Similar al pueblo de Merlín, Ealdor. Pero eso no importó. El ejército arribó y atacó a mi gente, argumentando traición al apoyar a los _silures_ ” explicó con amargura y desprecio ante el nombre de los Silures. Gwaine miró con sorpresa a su compañero, nunca antes lo había escuchado con tanta ira. No, era más odio que ira. Él conocía la ira de Blaise, él la había visto cuando creyó que ejecutarían a Merlín al descubrirse su magia en Camelot durante el Festival de Primavera.

“Ese día abandoné mi lugar en el ejército” continuó Blaise con su historia, relatándola con frialdad “Ese día luché para proteger a mi pueblo y a mi familia. Al mismo tiempo, tuve que traicionar a mis compañeros, mis hermanos de armas. Tomé las vidas de los hombres que consideré mis amigos. Pero al final, mi aldea fue completamente aniquilada…huí a los bosques enloquecido por el dolor. Era mejor vivir en el bosque, lejos de los demás” terminó Blaise su historia estoicamente, pero con un rastro de dolor y pena brillando en sus ojos.

“Lo lamento mucho Blaise” dijo Gwaine finalmente. Después de conocer la historia de Blaise, ya no le extrañaba que él decidiera vivir en aislamiento, lejos de las personas, ¿quizás dudando en volver a depositar su confianza en la gente o en un rey? ¿Tal vez temiendo en volver a perder a la gente que le importa y nunca tener que tomar una decisión como la que hizo para proteger a su pueblo? Gwaine podía entenderlo. Su familia había padecido por la soberbia del rey, dejándolos en la pobreza, demostrándole los verdaderos colores de aquellos en el poder, de aquellos que se hacían llamar ‘Nobleza’.

“Eso fue hace tiempo, Gwaine” dijo finalmente el ermitaño “Aprendes a vivir con ello y a superarlo” respondió suavemente el joven ermitaño. _‘¿Pero lo hiciste?’_ se preguntó Gwaine mirando de reojo a su compañero, mientras recordaba su propio pasado.

Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada después de esa plática. El silencio se había vuelto a establecer entre ambos, pero a diferencia de antes, éste era incómodo. Gwaine podía darse cuenta que esta era una historia de la que Blaise casi no hablaba, quizás nadie más la conocía, a excepción de Merlín, claro. Gwaine estaba seguro de que si alguien la conocía, ese era su amigo. Quizás por eso Blaise simpatizaba con Merlín, él entendía lo que es guardar un duro secreto. Un oscuro secreto.

“¿Qué crees que habrá preparado Merlín para cenar?” dijo de repente Gwaine rompiendo el silencio.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Blaise quien había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

“Espero que haya hecho de esos panecillos de miel” continuó Gwaine “Aunque sigo diciendo que les hace falta algo más. Quizás...”.

 _‘Aquí vamos de nuevo’_ pensó Blaise adivinando lo que diría Sir Gwaine.

“¡Manzanas!” exclamó el caballero alegremente.

“Manzanas” dijo Blaise con cansancio.

“Sabía que también lo creías” dijo alegremente Gwaine.

“En realidad era obvio que dirías eso” dijo Blaise “Lo único que tienes en la mente son manzanas”

“¡Claro que no!” exclamó Gwaine con fingida ofensa.

“Cierto. También tienes alcohol y mujeres en tu mente” continuó Blaise con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

“Lo esencial en la vida, compañero” contestó Gwaine con una sonrisa ante la leve mirada de molestia que le lanzaba Blaise.

Ambos amigos continuaron discutiendo sobre la repostería de Merlín, y algunos de sus dotes culinarios. Pronto pudieron distinguir la cabaña entre los árboles. La casita se encontraba oscura en su mayoría, a excepción de la luz de la cocina, la cual apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el huerto. Desde el regreso de Merlín a Dyfed con sus recuerdos restaurados, su amigo había contribuido activamente en el cuidado y manejo del huerto, haciendo que éste se ampliara con la adición de algunas hierbas medicinales, entre las que incluían algunas de difícil acceso.

Blaise sonrió un poco al ver los pequeños brotes de pimpinela escarlata. Las plantas eran jóvenes, todavía les faltaba madurar para que dieran sus primeras flores y poder intercambiarlas o venderlas en el mercado. Mientras cruzaba por el sendero, Blaise no pudo evitar maravillarse por como lucía su huertito, no recordaba haberlo visto tan fuerte y vigoroso. Él y Gwaine sospechaban que Merlín hacía uso de su magia para mantenerlo así, aunque nunca lo habían visto hacerlo, pero si ese era el caso, no podían reprochárselo.

“Ya estamos aquí, Merlín” anunció Blaise al entrar a la cabaña mientras dejaba su chaqueta en uno de los banquitos de la salita. “¿Merlín?” volvió a llamar Blaise ante la ausencia de de respuesta de su amigo.

“¿Wyllt?” continuó llamando Blaise encaminándose hacia la pequeña cocina donde su amigo había puesto a hervir agua para la comida. Tomando un viejo paño, Blaise movió la olla alejándola del fuego. Concluida su tarea, el ermitaño barrió la habitación con la mirada, deteniéndose en los vegetales y la carne para el estofado a medio cortar. _‘¿Dónde estará?’_ se preguntó Blaise mirando el solitario cuchillo con la sangre de la carne de venado comenzando a coagularse en el filo.

“Él no está aquí” confirmó un preocupado Gwaine después de haber revisado el resto de las habitaciones de la cabaña.

“Revisaré en el establo” anunció Blaise encendiendo una lámpara de aceite antes de salir en busca de su amigo.

Blaise cruzó el huertito a toda velocidad. El establo estaba cerrado, tal y como lo dejaban siempre todas las noches. _‘No creo que esté aquí’_ pensó Blaise mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. La puerta chirrió suavemente mientras la jalaba, dejando el espacio suficiente como para poder entrar. El establo era pequeño, la linterna iluminaba lo suficiente como para que Blaise pudiera asegurarse que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de los caballos, los cuales bufaban y golpeaban molestos el suelo con sus cascos ante el ruido y la luz de la linterna que habían interrumpido su sueño.

“¡Wyllt!” llamó Blaise de todos modos esperando que su amigo estuviera ahí y les contestara. “¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora?” se preguntó Blaise en voz baja al no tener respuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise salió del establo. La preocupación por su amigo crecía sin cesar. El desaparecer así no era costumbre de Wyllt, aunque en el caso de Merlín, al parecer esa era otra historia. Hasta donde había descubierto, su amigo acostumbraba a escabullirse del castillo de Camelot para ir a cumplir con peligrosas misiones que podrían costarle la vida. Pero eso era su vida allá. Ahora, ¿qué pudo haber pasado _aquí_ para obligarlo a irse sin avisarles?

Una vez asegurado el establo, Blaise se volteó a ver los bosques circundantes a su hogar. Seguramente Merlín se había internado en ellos. El pueblo no era una opción, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Incluso ahora que su amigo había recuperado sus recuerdos, siempre que podía, él evitaba ir al pueblo. Pero el bosque era algo completamente diferente. Él tenía historia con esos bosques, Blaise estaba seguro que la naturaleza llamaba a la magia de su amigo, incluso desde antes de saber de ella, Wyllt siempre se había sentido conectado a la tierra. _‘¿A dónde pudo haber ido? ¿La loma? ¿La gruta? ¿El arroyo?’_ se preguntó Blaise una y otra vez mientras enumeraba todos los posibles lugares a los que podría ir su amigo, _‘¿pero por qué a estas horas?’_

“¿Lo encontraste?” preguntó Gwaine de repente interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento del ermitaño.

“¡Mierda!” exclamó Blaise dando un salto hacia atrás apenas evitando que la linterna se le cayera de la mano “¡No te aparezcas así de repente detrás de uno!”

“Lo siento” se disculpó Gwaine con una pequeña sonrisa burlona que no convenció a Blaise de la sinceridad del caballero “¿Encontraste algo?”

“No. Él no está aquí” respondió Blaise con molestia sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se estabilizaban un poco después del susto que le dio el caballero “No había señales de que él hubiera estado aquí recientemente”

“¡Maldición!” se quejó Gwaine “¿Dónde crees que podría…”

Un rugido resonó por el bosque interrumpiendo al caballero quien se apresuró a sacar su espada listo para enfrentarse al peligro “¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó Gwaine en voz alta apenas logrando ocultar su nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ver algo entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

“No lo sé” respondió Blaise que se había puesto en guardia al lado de Gwaine con una daga en la mano esperando el inminente ataque de la criatura que había hecho ese sonido “Nunca antes había escuchado algo así”.

Gwaine tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras recordaba las supersticiones que circulaban sobre estos bosques. “Sea lo que sea, debemos movernos” dijo Gwaine caminando hacia el bosque.

“¿Quieres salir a buscar a esa…cosa en medio de la noche?” preguntó Blaise horrorizado y sorprendido por la audacia del caballero.

“Merlín está allá afuera” respondió Gwaine con fiereza “Sea lo que sea, no podemos dejarlo solo”.

“¡Maldita sea!” exclamó Blaise al recordar a su amigo desaparecido “Vamos por él”.

-oOo-

“¡Ay!” se quejó Merlín después de haber vuelto a tropezar con la raíz de un árbol. _‘¡Vaya gran brujo!’_ se burló una molesta voz en la cabeza de Merlín que, curiosamente, le recordaba al Rey Arturo.

“ **Léoht** ” dijo Merlín mientras conjuraba una nueva esfera de luz. “Ahora veamos, ¿dónde diablos estoy?” se preguntó el brujo mirando a su alrededor tratando de reconocer su entorno.

Aunque no quería, Merlín debía admitir que se había perdido. Al parecer se había internado en una parte del bosque que le era completamente desconocida. Rara vez se atrevía a internarse más allá de la loma y la gruta, las zonas que perfectamente conocía de este bosque. Desgraciadamente, él tenía otra preocupación que lo había mantenido completamente distraído todo este tiempo.

“¿Dónde estás?” llamó Merlín mirando a su alrededor tratando de hallar lo que sea que venía buscando.

Hace apenas unas horas, mientras preparaba la cena, Merlín sintió como su magia se agitaba advirtiéndole de un peligro cercano. Lo que sea que estuviera alterando a su magia, no estaba lejos de su casa poniendo en riesgo a sus amigos, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Dejando a un lado la carne que estaba cortando, Merlín se limpió las manos, se colocó su chaqueta marrón, y salió de la cabaña.

La noche era clara, fresca y tranquila. El bosque se mantenía en calma. Las copas de los árboles apenas se agitaban por el viento, y no se oía nada en las cercanías a excepción del chirrido de los saltamontes. La sensación de falsa seguridad no dejaba de aumentar en su pecho. Se sentía observado, _cazado_. Respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse y aclarar su mente, Merlín cerró los ojos dejando que su magia se expandiera a su alrededor y se conectara con su entorno buscando al intruso.

“Hacia allá” dijo Merlín ubicando a la entidad en medio de los bosques rumbo hacia el arroyo. Conjurando una luz, el brujo se internó a toda velocidad en la espesura de la vegetación, apenas logrando esquivar las ramas bajas y tropezando de vez en cuando con las raíces o rocas en su camino.

Cuando finalmente llegó al arroyo, Merlín dejó que la esfera de luz flotara un poco más, iluminando ampliamente su entorno tratando de encontrar la fuente de su inquietud. El sonido del agua corriendo, a pesar de que siempre la había encontrado relajante, en esta ocasión apenas lograba calmar sus nervios. El lugar parecía inalterado, nada fuera de lugar, ninguna señal que le pudiera indicar el paso del intruso. Silenciosamente, Merlín se maldijo por sus nulas habilidades de cazador. _‘Tal vez debí de poner un poco más de atención a Arturo y los caballeros durante sus cacerías’_.

Enfocando nuevamente sus sentidos mágicos, Merlín percibió nuevamente a la criatura retirándose de la zona. Quizás debió dejarlo así, sea lo que sea, se alejaba de su casa. Pero había algo que lo impulsaba a seguirlo, algo que le decía que debía de encontrarlo. Esa presencia tenía un tinte familiar pero era incapaz de definirlo, excepto que esta fuerza era mágica. No había duda de eso. Pero, ¿qué hacía la magia ahí? Eso tenía que averiguarlo.

Y ahora, él estaba perdido y sin saber a dónde ir. Después de un rato, el silencio del bosque se quebró por un poderoso rugido. Contra toda lógica, Merlín empezó a correr hacia la criatura. Apenas evitando tropezar con los accidentes del suelo y golpeándose con las ramas, adentrándose cada vez más en lo desconocido.

La presencia desapareció abruptamente confundiendo completamente a Merlín quien se detuvo bruscamente, apenas evitando tropezar nuevamente. La facilidad que tenía la criatura para ocultar su presencia y firma mágica era impresionante y aterradora. _‘¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?’_ se preguntó el brujo sintiendo lentamente como una gota de sudor corría por su espalda liberando un pequeño escalofrío.

“Bien, ya es suficiente” susurró el brujo con molestia “ **Beo þu leohte bewunden!** ”

En cuanto el hechizo fue pronunciado, Merlín sintió el pequeño calor irradiando de sus ojos que brillaron con su característico color dorado ante la manifestación de la magia. Pronto, Merlín se percató de la formación de un pequeño sendero de color dorado que continuaba internándose en el bosque. Respirando profundamente, el brujo reanudo su búsqueda  través del bosque hasta llegar a un claro, donde terminaba el iluminado sendero.

“¿Hola?” llamó Merlín mientras dejaba que la esfera de luz iluminase el claro. La sensación de ser observado se incrementaba nuevamente, su magia se retorcía y agitaba en su pecho advirtiéndole el peligro, que algo estaba terriblemente mal ahí. Merlín no pudo evitar pensar que quizás había caído en la trampa de su cazador.

Podía sentir la presencia de su enemigo, su presencia estaba en todas partes, no podía definir de donde vendría su ataque. Un nuevo rugido sonó entre las copas de los árboles a sus espaldas. Apenas logrando girarse hacia su atacante, Merlín cayó al suelo golpeado por una furiosa y sanguinaria bestia.

-oOo-

“Gwaine, aquí” llamó Blaise señalando hacia unos arbustos cercanos al arroyo.

“¿Qué es?” preguntó Gwaine mirando con curiosidad hacia donde le señalaba su amigo.

“Huellas” respondió Blaise “Al parecer Merlín pasó por aquí”.

Gwaine sonrió. No había lugar a dudas de que el rastro era de su amigo. Las huellas pertenecían a una persona de pies medianos, y que claramente era poco robusto, además de estar asociado a un rastro poco cuidado. Un rastro hecho por una persona _muy_ torpe.

“El rastro continua de este lado” llamó Blaise desde la otra orilla “Se interna cada vez más hacia el bosque”.

“Entonces vamos hacia allá” dijo el caballero liderando el camino, siempre atento hacia cualquier señal del camino de su amigo.

“Esto es raro” comentó Blaise de repente.

“¿Qué cosa?” preguntó Gwaine todavía enfocado en el rastro de Merlín.

“El rastro es descuidado” explicó Blaise “Claramente es de una sola persona que no buscaba mantenerse escondida. No se lo llevaron, él se fue por su propia decisión para deambular por el bosque”.

“No está deambulando” corrigió Gwaine.

“¿Qué?”

“Fíjate bien, si estuviera deambulando podría estar caminando en círculos o yendo en direcciones aleatorias” explicó Gwaine a Blaise que lo escuchaba atentamente “Pero él sigue un solo camino, una sola dirección. Él está siguiendo algo”.

“¿Siguiendo qué?” preguntó Blaise con el entrecejo fruncido. No había más huellas o señales de alguna persona o animal al que pudiera estar siguiendo su amigo.

“No lo sé” contestó Gwaine con temor _‘Y eso es lo que más me preocupa’_ pensó el pícaro caballero mientras recordaba el rugido que habían escuchado antes de decidirse a ir a buscar a su amigo en el bosque.

“Este lugar me es desconocido” dijo de repente Blaise “Nunca antes me había internado en estas partes del bosque”.

“¿Qué hay de Wyllt?” preguntó Gwaine.

“Hasta donde sé, tampoco” respondió con preocupación el joven. Fue cuando volvieron a escuchar el rugido con mayor intensidad que antes. _‘Esta cerca. Muy cerca’_ pensó Blaise con temor.

“¡Por aquí!” llamó Gwaine corriendo hacia la fuente del rugido seguido de cerca por Blaise.

-oOo-

Merlín sentía mucho dolor. Lo que sea que lo había sorprendido era grande y pesado, quizás de la talla de uno de los mastines de Arturo, pero mucho más fiero. El brujo apenas había logrado esquivar la dentellada de la criatura que se mantenía encima de él. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de la bestia. Sea que lo estuviera atacando, sabía que él estaba a su merced, un error y la bestia terminaría con su vida.

Merlín trató de empujar a la bestia esperando mantener su hocico lo más alejado de su cabeza. Podía sentir el largo y flexible cuello de la criatura retorcerse así como los movimientos de la tráquea de la bestia mientras ésta respiraba y empujaba tratando de acercársele y dar el golpe fatal.

Al sentir que su presa luchaba contra ella, la criatura redobló sus esfuerzos para someterlo. El peso de la criatura sobre su torso presionaba sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar. A cada segundo, sus fuerzas disminuían restándole la capacidad de resistir a su atacante.

“ **Á-Ástryce** ” logró articular Merlín mientras alejaba a la criatura con la fuerza de su magia que cayó con un fuerte sonido al otro lado del claro.

Una vez liberado, Merlín logró respirar mejor. El pecho le dolía por los rasguños que había recibido cuando la criatura cayó sobre él. Jadeando, Merlín logró obligar a su cuerpo a incorporarse para hacerle frente a su furioso enemigo. La bestia se incorporó sacudiéndose el golpe. Fue en ese momento cuando Merlín pudo ver bien a su enemigo.

 _'¡No puede ser! ¡Tú no!’_ pensó con dolor el brujo asimilando la cruda verdad antes de que la criatura lanzara un nuevo ataque contra él.

 

 

“¡AITHUSA! ¡NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un cliffhanger. ¿Qué les pareció?


	9. Chapter 9

_'¿Por qué Aithusa?’_ pensó Merlín mientras se incorporaba después de haber esquivado el último ataque del dragón. _‘¿Qué te sucedió?’_ continuó preguntándose una y otra vez mientras mantenía su distancia y evaluaba a su enemigo. Aithusa había cambiado: era más grande y mucho más musculosa que la última vez que se habían visto, comenzaban a aparecer nuevos cuernos detrás de la cabeza así como algunos pequeños pinchos en el lomo, pero lo más sorprendente y aterrador de ella era la fría mirada con la que se mantenía atenta a cada uno de los movimientos del brujo.

“No quiero luchar contigo Aithusa” dijo Merlín levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador mientras trataba de de razonar con ella “Aithusa, somos parientes, no enemigos. Recuérdalo”.

Aithusa mantuvo la misma mirada impasible ante las insistentes palabras y llamados del brujo. “Aithusa, soy yo, Merlín. ¿Me recuerdas? Tu Dragonlord”. Ante la mención del Dragonlord, Aithusa ladeó la cabeza, como si sus palabras tuvieran un significado. Parpadeando levemente, la frialdad en los ojos del dragón comenzó a retroceder, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño. “Sí, Aithusa, recuerda. Soy quien te llamó desde el huevo junto con Kilgharrah. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas el sueño de Albión? ¿Al Actual y Futuro Rey y Emrys?”

Súbitamente, Aithusa rugió. El poco reconocimiento que había logrado había sido reemplazado nuevamente por esa furia asesina con la que lo había atacado. Horrorizado, Merlín miró como el dragón blanco, su pariente más joven, el favorable augurio para el destino de Albión, lanzaba un torrente de llamas para acabar con él.

“ **Scildan!** ” clamó Merlín levantando un escudo y preparándose para continuar luchando.

-oOo-

“¡Por allá!” gritó Blaise señalando hacia su derecha, donde el bosque estaba iluminado de un color amarillo anaranjado, mientras el viento traía a sus narices el olor de la vegetación quemándose.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó sobresaltado Gwaine al ver un nuevo destello de fuego alzarse, ahuyentando a un grupo de ciervos, conejos y faisanes que huían aterrados de las llamas.

“No lo sé” respondió Blaise corriendo hacia las llamas, seguido de cerca por Gwaine que no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo.

_‘¡Resiste amigo!’_

-oOo-

 _‘¿Dónde estás?’_ pensó Merlín con enojo mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. Podía sentir las llamas alrededor de todo el claro. Los ataques de Aithusa habían comenzado varios incendios, los cuales apenas comenzaban a propagarse.

Un nuevo rugido vino desde su derecha, levantando un nuevo escudo, Merlín se cubrió de las llamas del dragón, el cual se perdió entre las columnas de humo. Los ataques de Aithusa eran constantes: atacar con fuego desde el aire y ocultarse entre el humo. Una y otra vez, sin permitir que pudiera lograr ordenarle parar. ‘ _Irónico’_ pensó Merlín mientras bloqueaba un nuevo ataque _‘Toda una vida para evitar la pira de Pendragon, y ahora un dragón me hará una’_.

“¡Merlín!”

Sorprendido, Merlín se dio la vuelta buscando a quien lo había llamado, rompiendo su atención al siguiente ataque de Aithusa, del cual apenas pudo escapar. Merlín cayó al suelo sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su cara y brazo derecho. El dolor era intenso, pero manejable todavía. Obligándose a abrir los ojos, Merlín pudo ver como sus amigos Blaise y Gwaine salían de entre los bosques a toda velocidad en su ayuda.

“¿Qué hacen aquí?” preguntó Merlín sintiendo un nuevo retortijón de preocupación por la seguridad de sus amigos.

“Esa no es forma de saludar a tus refuerzos, amigo” le reprochó Gwaine con una pequeña sonrisa sin darse cuenta del nuevo ataque de Aithusa.

“ **Scildan!** ” gritó Merlín levantando un escudo sobre los tres, salvando a Gwaine de una muerte segura.

“¿Eso es un dragón?” jadeó Gwaine con sorpresa mientras veía como las llamas que estuvieron a punto de incinerarlo se dispersaban al colisionar contra la defensa que había invocado Merlín, al mismo tiempo que Aithusa se ocultaba entre el humo nuevamente después de soltar un rugido de frustración.

“Sí. Aithusa” respondió Merlín jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo.

“¿No es ese el dragón que hiciste eclosionar?” preguntó Blaise mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

“Así es” contestó Merlín sintiendo una nueva punzada de dolor en su costado, donde Aithusa lo había herido “Por alguna razón, ella me ve como su enemigo”.

“Pensé que los dragones no atacaban a sus Dragonlords” comentó Blaise con sorpresa y horror ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

“Algo le está pasando” continuó Merlín haciendo una nueva mueca de dolor cuando una nueva llamarada golpeaba su escudo “No puedo sentir nuestro vínculo Dragonlord”.

“¿Eso es posible?” preguntó consternado Blaise ante esta nueva revelación.

“Aparentemente” dijo Merlín antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras su escudo se desvanecía.

“¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!” gritó Blaise al ver la sangre filtrándose a través de las heridas de su amigo y su estado. Merlín estaba en su límite.

Percibiendo la ausencia del escudo, Aithusa se abalanzó sobre ellos. Rápidamente, Sir Gwaine se paró frente al grupo. El ataque pareció durar toda una eternidad, Gwaine se preguntó brevemente si Merlín estaría deteniendo el tiempo. El rugido cortó sus pensamientos abruptamente, Gwaine podía verla acercarse. Las escamas blancas de Aithusa brillando de un color anaranjado pálido por efecto de los fuegos a su alrededor, las fauces del dragón se abrieron enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes en una salvaje mueca. Conforme se acercaba, el dragón extendió sus extremidades hacia el frente, similar al halcón que cae en picada para capturar a su presa. Respirando profundamente, y apretando el pomo de su espada con ambas manos, Gwaine golpeó con todas sus fuerzas su arma…logrando rechazar a Aithusa.

“¡No!” gritó Merlín mirando con horror como el dragón caía pesadamente en el suelo sin dar señales de vida.

“¿Está muerto?” preguntó Blaise mientras sostenía a Merlín en estado de shock que no podía de dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte del dragón.

“No lo sé” respondió Gwaine con la voz plana tratando de poner a un lado sus emociones después de escuchar el grito de dolor de Merlín al ver caer a Aithusa. Vacilante, Gwaine comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo del dragón. Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, lista para hacerlo reaccionar al siguiente ataque en caso de que el dragón estuviera sólo fingiendo. Extendiendo su espada, Gwaine se preparó para tocar el cuerpo de Aithusa cuando este se movió, sobresaltando al caballero que se puso en guardia nuevamente.

Aithusa se levantó con dificultad. Aparentemente el golpe de Gwaine la había dejado aturdida, y un poco herida al ver como cojeaba de una de sus patas traseras, pero todavía lista para continuar luchando.

“ **Aithusa, stamáta! Stamatíste tin epíthesí sas tóra kai akoúste me!** ” rugió Merlín sorprendiendo a Blaise quien casi lo deja caer.

 _‘Ningún dragón se puede resistir a las órdenes de un Dragonlord’_ reflexionó Blaise recordando las viejas historias, y presenciaba como el dragón bajaba sumisamente la cabeza sometiéndose a las órdenes de Merlín.

“¿Qué te pasó Aithusa?” preguntó Merlín sin despegar la mirada del joven dragón que, al escuchar el suave tono del brujo levantó la mirada lentamente conectándose finalmente con él, su Dragonlord.

Durante la pelea, la conexión entre ellos parecía nunca haber existido. Merlín había tratado de contactarla para evitar que la batalla escalara a niveles más altos, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Ahora parecía estar de vuelta, ¿por qué? ¿El vínculo entre dragones y Dragonlord podía bloquearse? ¿Pero quién podía hacer algo así?

Sin decir una palabra Merlín mantuvo la vista fija en el dragón, dejando que su magia explorara el vínculo que compartían sus almas. La conexión era cálida como la del hogar, fraterna como la familia, vertiginosa y salvaje como surcar el cielo, pero no era tan brillante como la Kilgharrah, era opaca y mucho más fría, como si apenas se conocieran. _‘¡Esto está mal! ¡Así no es como debe de ser!’_ reflexionó Merlín con pesar. Algo o alguien se había atrevido a dañar a su pariente más joven.

Suavemente, Merlín fue incrementando la intensidad de su magia, al mismo tiempo que ampliaba sus sentidos tratando de encontrar la razón del errático comportamiento de Aithusa. Finalmente lo encontró, en lo más profundo del corazón de Aithusa había algo oscuro. Enviando una nueva oleada de magia, Merlín lo sintió: era pegajoso, molesto y desagradable, similar a una telaraña sobre la mano desnuda. Sea lo que sea, estaba mal, _nunca_ debió de estar aquí. Enfocando su magia, Merlín la envolvió, una vez que sintió que ninguna hebra se le había escapado, tiró de ella tratando de expulsarla del corazón de Aithusa.

En cuanto dio el primer tirón, Aithusa rugió intensamente, rompiendo abruptamente la concentración del brujo, desorientándolo momentáneamente.

“¡Merlín!” gritó Blaise en cuanto sintió como la respiración de su amigo se cortaba de golpe. _‘¡Algo está mal!’_

“¿Aithusa?” jadeó de repente el brujo respirando profundamente.

“Se fue” dijo Gwaine soltando un suspiro de alivio dirigiendo su atención hacia donde se había ido volando el dragón.

“Tenemos que irnos de aquí” dijo Blaise mientras sostenía a Merlín que apenas se lograba mantenerse en pie.

“T-todavía no” tartamudeó Merlín.

“Wyllt, debemos atender tus heridas” reprendió Blaise mirándolo con preocupación.

“N-no tardaré mucho” contestó Merlín con una pequeña sonrisa “ **Tódwæsce híe** ”

En cuanto el brillo dorado desapareció de los ojos del brujo, las llamas comenzaron a extinguirse lentamente, quedando como única evidencia de la batalla el suelo ennegrecido y las columnas de humo.

 _‘¿Alguna vez dejaré de asombrarme con su magia?’_ pensó Gwaine al mismo tiempo que el brujo colapsaba.

-oOo-

El trayecto a la cabaña había ido demasiado lento para el gusto de Gwaine. Después de haber extinguido los fuegos, Merlín había quedado inconsciente, dándoles un susto de muerte a Blaise y a él. Las heridas de su amigo a primera vista no eran fatales, pero su continuo sangrado no dejaba de preocuparle.

Gracias a Dios, Blaise había pensado rápidamente y había hecho unas vendas improvisadas con su túnica. Aún así, Merlín no estaba fuera de peligro. Ninguno de los dos era médico, pero ambos sabían que una herida sin tratar podía ser peligrosa si se infectaba. Tenían que llevar a su amigo con el sanador del pueblo.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, el bosque comenzó a aclararse hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cabaña. Gwaine nunca antes estuvo tan contento de verla. Abriendo la puerta, Gwaine se adelantó para mover todo lo que estuviera en el camino entre Blaise y la cama de Merlín para facilitarle el acceso.

“Gwaine, toma a un caballo y ve a buscar al sanador del pueblo” ordenó el ermitaño en cuanto puso al inconsciente brujo en la cama. Parpadeando un poco ante la falta de respuesta del caballero, Blaise buscó con la mirada a su compañero, sólo para encontrar vacío el lugar. Aparentemente el caballero había salido de la cabaña, seguramente iría en busca del sanador a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto, tenía que cambiar los vendajes de su amigo y limpiar las heridas.

-oOo-

“¿Cómo está?” preguntó Gwaine al ver salir al sanador de la habitación donde habían dejado a Merlín.

“Estará bien” respondió el sanador de mala manera. Aparentemente Gwaine lo había despertado bruscamente a mitad de la noche al gritar y golpear su puerta una y otra vez “Sus quemaduras no son graves, requerirá fomentos de agua para aliviar la sensación. También tuvo un par de costillas magulladas pero sin daños al pulmón, y las heridas no muestran evidencia de infección, pero necesitaron ser suturadas. Ahora está durmiendo profundamente. Lo que sea que haya pasado, lo dejó exhausto”.

“Menos mal” suspiró Blaise ligeramente aliviado.

“¿Saben que fue lo que lo atacó?” preguntó el sanador mirándolos con curiosidad.

“No…no estamos seguros” respondió Blaise apenas logrando ocultar su nerviosismo ante la intensa e incrédula mirada del sanador. A su lado, Gwaine se limitó a tragar saliva mientras se esforzaba en mantener un rostro inexpresivo, tal y como se esperaba de un caballero, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si las _miradas fatales_ eran cosa de todos los médicos, y no exclusivas de Gaius.

“Bien” respondió el sanador finalmente desviando la mirada después de unos minutos “Hay que ser cuidadosos, al parecer la fama de estos bosques no es en vano” dijo casualmente mientras se aseguraba que todos sus instrumentos y materiales estuvieran dentro de su bolso “No se preocupen por mí. Conozco el camino de regreso” dijo antes de salir.

“Debería…debería de ir con él” dijo Gwaine yendo tras el sanador.

“Estará bien” respondió Blaise secamente “Deberías estar más preocupado por nosotros”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Gwaine dándose vuelta rápidamente para enfrentar al joven ermitaño que no se había movido del lugar. La expresión de Blaise era determinada, la mandíbula rígida, acompañada de una firme determinación en los ojos. Este no era el ermitaño fastidiado, sino el soldado sobreviviente de Dyfed.

“Aithusa vino por Merlín, y falló” respondió Blaise con sequedad.

“El dragón vendrá por él de nuevo” terminó Gwaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?


	10. Chapter 10

La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de la cabaña conforme se alzaba el sol por los cielos. Poco a poco, los luminosos rayos cruzaron por la ventana, iluminando la habitación hasta caer finalmente sobre el rostro de un adormilado Gwaine que apenas se lograba mantener despierto. Gruñendo suavemente con molestia por la luz en sus ojos, el caballero inclinó un poco más su cabeza tratando de alejar su rostro del sol.

Había sido una larga noche. En cuanto el sanador se hubiese marchado, Blaise y Gwaine habían acordado hacer guardias para velar el sueño de Merlín, y en caso de que se despertara, ayudarlo en lo que necesitara; además, debían estar listos para enfrentar a Aithusa en caso de que volviera. No podían saber cuándo volvería a atacar, además de desconocer la ubicación de su escondite. Sólo podían esperar y rezar para que su ataque no fuera muy pronto.

“Buenos días” saludó Blaise después de dar un gran bostezo “¿Gwaine?” llamó el ermitaño con extrañeza al no recibir respuesta de su amigo.

El caballero se encontraba donde lo había dejado después de terminar su guardia: sentado frente a la puerta de la cabaña sobre un banquito. El hombre se encontraba con las piernas completamente estiradas, el torso recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, los cuales se levantaban suavemente al compás de su respiración.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la evidente situación, Blaise no pudo evitar perder la calma. “¡Gwaine!” gritó el ermitaño despertando de golpe al caballero que se apresuró a sacar su espada al mismo tiempo que buscaba por todos lados a su enemigo.

“¡Te dormiste!” lo regañó Blaise mirando con incredulidad al llamado _caballero_.

“Sí, justamente cuando amaneció” se excusó Gwaine antes de dar un bostezo al mismo tiempo que se estiraba despreocupadamente. Incluso durante las horas de guardia de Blaise, apenas pudo dormir, así que para cuando relevó a su amigo, fue toda una hazaña el no haberse dormido antes.

“Gwaine, está sobre nosotros la amenaza de un dragón asesino. Tenemos que estar en guardia y preparados” continuó reprendiéndolo el ermitaño “¿Y si el dragón hubiera atacado nuevamente esta noche?”.

“Pareces Sir León” se quejó Gwaine mirándolo de mala manera. Definitivamente no estaba de humor para ser regañado, y menos tan temprano.

“Por todos los cielos, Gwaine” continuó quejándose Blaise mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse. _‘Es demasiado temprano para un dolor de cabeza’_ pensó con irritación el ermitaño.

“Compañero, todos estamos cansados. Apenas pudimos dormir anoche. Ni siquiera cenamos” continuó Gwaine apenas prestando atención al creciente enojo de Blaise “Sugiero que nos limpiemos y desayunemos algo antes de continuar con esto”.

“No puede ser” dijo entre dientes el ermitaño malhumorado mientras tomaba un par de cubos para irlos a llenar con agua fresca del arroyo.

-oOo-

“Me duele admitirlo, pero tenías razón Gwaine” dijo Blaise ya más tranquilo mientras terminaba su desayuno.

“Por supuesto que la tenía. Soy Sir Gwaine, tú sólo hazme caso” dijo el caballero con una sonrisa engreída.

“Si lo hiciera nunca saldríamos de la taberna” se burló Blaise.

“¿Y eso sería un problema?” respondió Gwaine con la misma sonrisa.

Resoplando ligeramente divertido, Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, desviando su mirada hacia la ventanita desde donde se podía ver un poco de la huerta.

La mañana parecía estar tan calmada, los árboles del bosque se meneaban suavemente por el viento mientras que por el cielo cruzaba despreocupadamente una que otra avecilla. Parecía un día completamente perfecto, era increíble que apenas anoche se hubieran enfrentado a un dragón homicida y que todavía hubieran podido ser capaces de vivir para contarlo. _‘Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía está sensación’_ pensó Blaise con tristeza disfrutando de la engañosa emoción del triunfo.

“¿En qué piensas?” preguntó Gwaine mirando con curiosidad a su amigo que se había tomado su tiempo disfrutando de la vista fuera de la cabaña.

“Pienso…en que voy a extrañar mucho este lugar” respondió Blaise suavemente sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior de la cabaña.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Gwaine mirando con sorpresa al ermitaño perdido en sus pensamientos.

“Gwaine, eres un caballero. Ambos somos soldados” explico Blaise dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia su interlocutor “Debes saber que esto es sólo el comienzo”.

“Compañero, estás actuando muy raro” dijo el caballero mirando con preocupación al ermitaño. _‘De nuevo esa actitud’_ pensó Gwaine recordando la faceta de soldado que había adoptado anoche Blaise.

“Así es como comienza” explicó Blaise mirando intensamente a Gwaine con un pequeño deje de locura “Pequeñas incursiones, y cuando menos lo esperas…¡Bam!” exclamó el ermitaño golpeando la mesa con el puño “Tu enemigo está a tus puertas con todo su poder”.

“¿Qué estás diciendo?” preguntó Gwaine sin entender del todo de lo que estaba hablando el ermitaño.

“No lo he olvidado, Gwaine” respondió Blaise todavía un poco histérico “El sentimiento de engañar a la muerte para ver un día perfecto. Lo he visto con anterioridad. Llámame supersticioso, pero esa es la calma antes de la tormenta. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí”.

“Blaise, ¿de verdad quieres irte por una simple corazonada?” preguntó Gwaine mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.

“¿Acaso no has entendido el peligro de ignorar una simple corazonada?” preguntó Blaise mirando detenidamente al caballero.

“Tú no eres Merlín” respondió Gwaine.

“No, no lo soy” respondió Blaise tranquilamente “No tengo nada que se le asemeje a sus poderes. Sólo tengo mi experiencia”.

“Al igual que yo” respondió Gwaine “Tengo experiencia en el combate, y nunca he visto nada parecido a lo que estás describiendo”.

“No tienes experiencia en una guerra” respondió Blaise con enojo “Eres un caballero hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no lo pondré en duda. Pero nunca has enfrentado una guerra”.

“He luchado por mantener a salvo al Reino de Camelot muchas veces” se defendió Gwaine.

“Lo sé, pero esas han sido sólo escaramuzas entre dos hermanos que luchan por el poder” respondió Blaise de manera cortante “Esta vez no será así. Esta vez será diferente”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Gwaine con molestia.

“Se están armado bandos mientras hablamos. Tú ya has elegido el tuyo…Al igual que muchos otros” respondió sombríamente el ermitaño.

“¿Estás hablando del dragón?” preguntó Gwaine.

“Así es” respondió Blaise con la misma seriedad “¿Por qué apareció aquí de entre todos los lugares? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas decidió atacar a Merlín? ¿Por qué sus poderes de Dragonlord fallaron?”

“Eso mismo es lo que quisiera descubrir” dijo una voz cansada detrás de Gwaine.

“¡Merlín!” exclamaron sorprendidos Gwaine y Blaise ante la repentina aparición del brujo.

-oOo-

Estaba amaneciendo. Al menos eso era lo que se imaginaba Merlín conforme recuperaba la conciencia junto con las repercusiones de la batalla de la noche anterior. El cuerpo le dolía. Sentía escozor donde Aithusa lo había herido con sus garras, y respirar era molesto debido al dolor en su costado. _‘Seguramente unas costillas lastimadas’_ pensó Merlín apenas sorprendido por la lesión _‘No sería esta la primera vez’_.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Merlín se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la cabaña acostado en su propia cama. La pequeña iluminación apenas estaba iluminada, filtrándose la suficiente luz como para poder saber que no pasaba mucho del amanecer.

 _‘¿Qué pasó ayer?’_ pensó Merlín mirando hacia el techo de la habitación mientras recordaba el combate y cuando por fin había alcanzado a Aithusa.

 _‘Esa oscuridad no era normal’_ continuó reflexionando Merlín al recordar lo que encontró en el corazón de Aithusa. Siempre había sido un buen juez de carácter, quizás gracias a su magia que le advertía sobre lo que guardaban los corazones de las personas, y lo que sea que estuviera dentro de Aithusa, no era el simple producto de una mala experiencia. ¿Pero era posible que un dragón sea controlado por la magia negra al punto de bloquear el vínculo del Dragonlord?

Mientras continuaba tratando de descifrar este misterio, Merlín escuchó el chocar de los cubiertos de madera de Blaise. Seguramente sus amigos estaban desayunando. Repentinamente, su estómago rugió recordándole que no había comido nada desde la comida del día anteriorr. El desayuno sonaba perfecto.

Levantarse de la cama fue muy incómodo: tenía que evitar abrir sus heridas nuevamente, mientras que el flexionar su torso había causado una nueva oleada de dolor en sus costillas. _‘Lento, lento, lento’_ pensó Merlín animándose hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama _‘¡Bien! Ahora hay que…’_

“No lo he olvidado, Gwaine” resonó de repente la voz de Blaise sorprendiendo a Merlín por la seriedad en su voz. _‘¿De qué estarán hablando?’_ pensó Merlín mirando con curiosidad hacia la cocina.

“El sentimiento de engañar a la muerte para ver un día perfecto. Lo he visto con anterioridad. Llámame supersticioso, pero esa es la calma antes de la tormenta. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí” ( _‘¿¡Blaise quiere irse!?’_ )

Finalmente de pie, Merlín se encaminó hacia la cocina para hablar con sus amigos. Escuchando a cada paso la conversación del ermitaño y el caballero. ‘ _¿Por qué se quiere ir Blaise? ¿Se avecina una guerra? ¿Qué está pasando?’_ pensó frenéticamente Merlín deseando poder caminar un poco más rápido.

“Se están armado los bandos mientras hablamos” dijo de repente la voz de Gwaine “Tú ya has elegido uno. Al igual que muchos otros lo están haciendo”. ( _‘¿Bandos?’_ )

“¿Estás hablando del dragón?” ( _‘Aithusa’_ )

“Así es. ¿Por qué apareció aquí de entre todos los lugares? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas decidió atacar a Merlín? ¿Por qué sus poderes de Dragonlord fallaron?” escuchó a Blaise preguntarle a Gwaine una y otra vez, sabiendo que él, ni ninguno de ellos, tendría la respuesta.

“Eso mismo es lo que quisiera descubrir” dijo Merlín con cansancio al entrar a la cocina, interrumpiendo la conversación entre sus dos sorprendidos amigos.


End file.
